


Placer inesperado

by Lemonalt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Russian dirty talk, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonalt/pseuds/Lemonalt
Summary: Tú y Bucky han estado juntos por un tiempo ahora y mientras que su relación es genial, sientes que se falta algo. Un día, recibes exactamente lo que deseas. ¿Pero es demasiado bueno para ser verdad?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Placer inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Available in English [here](/works/22458139)

Fue un largo día de trabajo y estás contenta estar en casa. Estás en la cocina tratando de decidir qué hacer para la cena ya que Bucky debe regresar pronto también. Ustedes no están conviviendo _oficialmente_ pero él pasa la noche en tu apartamento con bastante frecuencia que bien podrían estar. 

Tú y Bucky han estado juntos por un tiempo y es mejor que nunca podrías imaginar. Solías odiar a esas parejas que caminarían por la calle agarrándose de la mano y besándose y siendo adorable. Ahora, ustedes son uno de esas parejas. Cuando están juntos, el siempre está agarrándote la mano o tiene su brazo por tus hombros o está besandote la mejilla. Sam finge tener arcadas siempre que ustedes están siendo extra adorable, y entonces ustedes suben la apuesta sólo para enojarlo. 

Amas a Bucky y amas estar con él pero, por alguna razón, sientes como... se falta algo. No es que estás insatisfecha o algo, porque no estás. Bucky es fantástico y es un perfecto caballero en cada aspecto de su relación, particularmente en la cama. Siempre que tienen sexo cada vez es dulce y suave y apasionado y él siempre se asegura de que tú te vengas. 

La única cosa es que... pues... Bucky tiende a contenerse. Siempre tiene mucho cuidado porque tiene miedo de lastimarte si no. Entiendes, dado su fuerza aumentada y todo, pero a veces sientes que él es demasiado cuidadoso. Nunca usa su brazo de metal contigo—siempre trata de asegurar que estás a su lado derecho, lejos de ello—y parece actuar como estás hecho de vidrio a veces. Sabes que él te ama y sólo está tratando de protegerte, pero todavía quieres… un poco más. Eso no es egoísta, ¿verdad? 

Anoche sacaste el tema con él y los dos de ustedes hablaron de ello. Hiciste unas sugerencias sobre cómo ustedes podrían cambiar las cosas: ser un poco más fuerte, tal vez algo de charla sucia. Fue definitivamente una conversación embarazosa para los dos de ustedes. Le dijiste como confías en él, que sabes que nunca te lastimaría, y dijo que intentaría. Pero aun así, sabías que era incómodo con la idea. Lo aseguraste que si no quiera hacerlo entonces está bien—lo amas, pase lo que pase, y no es para tanto—pero, viendo lo incómodo que estaba, decidiste posponer la discusión hasta más tarde. Después de eso, ustedes se durmieron. 

Esta mañana Bucky fue llamado para una misión con Steve y Natasha. Tenía que salir antes de que despertaste, así que no lo has visto desde su conversación de anoche. La nota que dejó decía que regresaría a tiempo para cenar. Parece que está llegando tarde pero eso está bien ya que te distrajiste con trabajar en algo de pintura. 

Te das cuenta de que realmente no tienes ganas de cocinar así que sacas algo congelado para cocinar en microondas. Estás a la encimera, en tu camiseta y jeans viejos, salpicados de pintura, preparando las cosas cuando la puerta de tu apartamento abre y Bucky entra. 

—Hola, Bucky. La cena es casi lista. Pues, algo así —dices mientras Bucky entra la cocina. 

De repente, Bucky te coge por las caderas y te gira para que estás mirándolo. Te besa con fuerza mientras te amasa, sus manos agarrándote el culo. Jadeas y él toma la oportunidad para explorar el interior de tu boca. Agarras sus brazos, sintiendo los músculos fuertes de un lado y el metal duro del otro. Cuando él rompe el beso, estás respirando fuerte. 

—Sí, la cena puede esperar —dices, sin aliento. Lo jalas en otro beso y parece sorprendido por un momento, pero pasa rápidamente y te sujeta contra la encimera, amasándote otra vez. Puedes sentir lo duro que está y puedes sentir lo mojada que te vuelves por eso. Él se aparta abruptamente de ti y da un paso atrás. Estás confundida por un momento pero no dura mucho. 

—Ponte de rodillas —dice, su voz grave e imponente, y obedeces sin titubeo; parece que escuchó a lo que dijiste anoche. No esperaba que él haga algo así tan pronto pero oye, no estás quejándote. Lo miras a la espera mientras él baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, sacando la polla que tan bien conoces. 

—Chupa —ordena, y lo haces. Con ganas envuelves tus los labios por la cabeza de su polla y te mueves la lengua por su alrededor, saboreando el sabor, antes de que empiezas a moverte la cabeza adelante y atrás por su longitud. Te está gustando de verdad ese Bucky más dominante. 

—Хорошая девушка —dice. No sabes mucho ruso pero, cuando lo oyes hablarlo, te excita aún más. 

Entonces te agarra por tu pelo y empieza a empujar. Te afianzas a sus muslos mientras te jode la boca. Su polla es tan grande y gruesa en tu boca y garganta y sus gruñidos de placer son deliciosos. Te está encantando cada segundo. Entonces te sujeta con su polla enterrada profundamente en tu garganta y tus labios alrededor del base de su polla. —Так прелестна… —dice mientras lo miras, tus pupilas anchas por la lujuria. 

De repente se quita de tu boca. Te recoge y te pone sobre su hombro y te lleva al dormitorio. Te deja caer por la cama antes de que agarra el escote de tu camiseta salpicada de pintura con los dos manos y lo rasga en piezas. Entonces agarra tus pantalones y hace lo mismo. Te quita tu sostén y tus bragas dejándote desnuda. 

Lame sus labios mientras te repasa, anticipando lo que va a hacer, antes de que te monta, aún completamente vestido excepto su polla chorreando. Él se inclina la cabeza y empieza a chuparte el cuello mientras te aprieta los pechos. Entonces sus manos se mueven por tus costados, sintiendo cada pulgada de tu piel por el camino. Al final, su mano de metal se desliza entre sus piernas, palpando tu chocha resbaladizo. 

—Mmm… Твоя пизда так влажная для меня —murmura en tu cuello antes de que te pulsa dos dedos fríos en ti. Gimes con deleite y te menea las caderas en su mano. Se pliega los dedos dentro de ti mientras su pulgar frota tu clítoris. Gimoteas y te retuerces y puedes sentir la tensión dentro de ti creciendo. 

—Потерпи —dice. —Я еще с тобой не закончил. —Los dedos se reemplazan pronto con su pollo palpitante. Te entra lentamente al primero antes de que te agarra las caderas, bastante fuerte para dejar moretones, y te estrella en ti otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, acelerando. Tus piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos mueven por tu espalda para agarrarte por los hombros mientras él continúa su trabajo en tu cuello, dejando un rastro de chupones mientras te jode. 

—Ты моя —gruñe —Моя маленькая шлюшка —y puedes sentir que tu clímax se acerca rápidamente. Sólo unos empujones más y se te lleva al límite. El acaba apenas después, llenándote hasta el tope antes de que se saca de ti. 

Te acuestas en la cama, floja y sin aliento, flotando en una nube de endorfinas. La última cosa que ves es la sonrisita satisfecha de Bucky mientras abrocha sus pantalones antes de que te quedas dormida. 

~~~ 

Como una hora después, te despiertes por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta y llamándote. Te das cuenta de que es Natasha así que te pones una bata y vas para dejarla entrar. 

—Ay, gracias a Dios —ella dice cuando abres la puerta, claramente aliviada pero no estás segura del porqué. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—¿Estás bien? —ella dice, decididamente preocupado por algo. 

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntas, confundida. 

Ella respira hondo antes de que empieza. —Pasa algo hoy en la misión… 

~~~ 

Natasha te cuenta todo lo que pasó. 

Te cuenta sobre la misión en que estuvieron, como estaban persiguiendo unos agentes de Hydra. Te cuenta como ella, Steve, y Bucky fueron separados. Te cuenta que uno de los tipos que buscaron debía haber tenido las palabras disparadoras y, cuando encontraron a Bucky, los atacó y huyó. Han estado tratando de encontrarlo desde entonces. 

Tu cabeza da vueltas, tratando de procesar lo que ella está contándote. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Él acaba de estar aquí y fue… fue bien, ¿no? Todo fue sólo él haciendo lo que discutieron anoche. No hubo nada fuera de lo normal excepto… pues… todo… 

Natasha recibe un mensaje de Steve que dice que encontró a Bucky y también le manda su ubicación. Te vistes rápidamente y tú y Natasha parten mientras tratas de averiguar cómo no te habías dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. 

~~~ 

Han pasado un par de semamas desde la misión y las cosas parecen estar volviendo a lo normal. Bucky sólo recuerda trozos de lo que pasó, y casi nunca de lo que pasó contigo. Recuerda haber ido a tu apartamento. Supo que se suponía estar allí, y supo que tenía una llave, pero no supo por qué. Entonces te vio. Sintió… algo. ¿Tal vez fue reconocimiento de alguna forma? Recuerda te haber acercado por detrás, y eso es todo. Nada más. El resto es vacío hasta que Steve lo encontró. Tuvo miedo de que te hubiera lastimado o peor y fue más que aliviado cuando vio a ti y Natasha. 

No sabe exactamente lo que pasó pero sabe que estás ok, que no hizo nada para lastimarte. Sabe que no tienes miedo de él y que lo amas igual que hacías antes. Por ahora al menos, eso es bastante bueno por él. 

Bucky es todavía inquietado por lo que pasó pero Wanda ha estado ayudándolo con su memoria. Lo más que recuerda, y lo más que decanta que nadie fue lastimado, lo más que empieza a sentir como sí mismo otra vez. Pero aún así, la gravedad de lo que pasó no se ha perdido en ustedes. Saben lo mal que podrían haber ido las cosas y son agradecidos que no pasó nada peor. 

Ustedes dos no hablan mucho de exactamente lo que pasó. Él no saca el tema, excepto para decir como va las cosas con Wanda, y tú no estás segura de qué dirías si lo hiciera. Te pareces que, por ahora al menos, es mejor que no saques el tema. 

Estás regresando a tu apartamento después de otro largo día de trabajo y, cuando entras, ves a Bucky sentándose en el sofá. Ya empiezas a sentir un poco mejor. 

—¿Cómo fue tu día? —pregunta, y le dijes, contenta de poder quejarte a alguien. 

Estás tan ocupada tratando de colgar tu abrigo mientras hablas que no oyes a Bucky cuando se para. No lo esperas cuando envuelve sus brazos por tu cintura desde atrás. 

—Lo siento que tuviste un mal día, pero creo que sé algo que lo quitará de tu mente —dice. —¿Это ты бы хотела, Кукла? 

Jadeas en sorpresa cuando te besa el cuello. 

—¿Qué tenías en mente? —preguntas y se ríe un poco. 

—Más de mis recuerdos regresaron hoy. Recuerdos de lo que hicimos —dice, acariciándote el cuello con su naríz. —Recuerdo lo entusiasta que eras, lo mucho que te encantaba cuando tomé el control. —Te jala más cerca a él. Puedes sentir lo duro que ya está. —¿Piensas que puedas ayudarme a recordar el resto? —pregunta con una sonrisita. 

Sonríes. —Absolutamente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una lista de todo el ruso usado en el fic. No es mi lengua materna así que si alguien encuentre algunas errores, por favor házmelo saber para que puedo corregirlos.
> 
>   * Хорошая девушка (Khoroshaya devushka) = Buena chica 
>   * Так прелестна… (Tak prelestna…) = Tan bonita… 
>   * Твоя пизда так влажная для меня. (Tvoya pizda tak vlazhnaya dlya menya.) = Tu chocha está tan mojada para mí. 
>   * Потерпи (Poterpi) = Se paciente. 
>   * Я еще с тобой не закончил. (Ya yeshche s toboy ne zakonchil.) = Aún no he acabado contigo. 
>   * Ты моя (Tih moya) = Tú eres mia. 
>   * Моя маленькая шлюшка (Moya malen’kaya shlyushka) = Mi putita 
>   * Это ты бы хотела, Кукла? (Eto tih bih khotela, Kukla?) = Te gustaría eso, Muñeca? 
> 



End file.
